


How To Raise Your Deanmon....

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Light Bondage, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, Spanking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a new threat to deal with....a cocky, little shit known as baby!Deanmon.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Raise Your Deanmon....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little short, I got writers' block and could think of what else to put. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Sam smiles softly as he places a bowl of spaghetti in front of Dean, making sure to tie a bib on him, handing him a baby fork to eat with. “Okay, try to keep it in your mouth this time, Dean.” Sam says, his eyes narrowing, as he looks down at his brother, watching to see what he was going to do with his lunch. 

 

He’d been a little shit all day, making messes and making it hard on Sam, who was just trying to be a good Daddy and take care of him.

 

Dean’s eyes quickly flash pitch black and he looks up at Sam, scooping up a handful of spaghetti, grinning at him before he threw the handful of food right at Sam, hitting the front of his shirt. Of course, this made him giggle and clap his hands, seeing as he was successful in making another mess, this time all over Daddy.

 

Sam just sighs and sits down in front of Dean, trying to feed him, but the little one refused to be fed, as he wanted to feed himself. He growls at Sam and nearly bites his finger when he touches the fork in his messy hands. “Dean, no! We don’t bite! Do you wanna go in time-out again?” Sam asks sternly, knowing how much Dean hated time-out.

 

Dean just shakes his head and stares right at Sam. He did hate time-out, because he didn’t get to do anything fun, like smear his fingers paints all over the walls or dump his toys out all over the floor for Sam to trip over. At least it was better than him being an adult and killing people for fun, even though it was a headache for Sam. If Dean didn’t stop his behavior, he’d have to call Cas for help.

 

Once it seemed like Dean had finished eating, Sam lifted him out of the highchair, carrying him to the nursery to change his diaper, hoping he wouldn’t do anything during that. Although, Dean has been known to pee on him sometimes to amuse himself. Luckily, Dean was just really wet this time. Sam could handle a wet diaper, but a messy one would be terrifying.

 

Laying Dean on the changing table, Sam makes sure to fasten the tummy strap this time, so Dean couldn’t roll off and crawl around without a diaper on. Last time, well….let’s just say Sam found a little present in the hallway that he had to hose off his shoes. He did not want that happening again. EVER!

 

“Alright, Dean, let’s get you in a nice, dry diaper, okay? And you’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you? No messes for me to clean up.” Sam cooes as he grabs the supplies and unfastens Dean’s diaper, taking a few wipes to wipe his privates clean. He looks down and sees a mischievous look in Dean’s eyes. Sam sighs, preparing himself for what Dean was about to do.

 

Dean giggles and smirks as he wiggles a bit and starts to pee all over the front of Sam’s shirt, adding even more mess to it, as it had been stained with finger paints, peanut butter and spaghetti. He was afraid of leaving Dean alone to change his shirt so he just forgot about it. It’s not like he didn’t have a billion more plaid shirts.

 

“Of course, how did I not see that one coming?” Sam asks sarcastically, sighing as he quickly worked to get Dean into a dry diaper, putting his bottoms back on him, before lifting him up and holding him on his hip, carrying him over to the crib, sitting him inside and pulling the top down, locking it so he couldn’t escape. He hated doing this, but Dean was being horrible today, so he kinda deserved it.

 

“You’re gonna sit in there for a while, so you can take a nap or think or whatever, but I’m not getting you out, no matter how much you yell or fuss or cry. You’ve been very bad today, so consider this a form of punishment.” Sam says as he walks out of the room, going to watch TV for a bit, and rest.

 

Dean whines and growls, shaking the bars of the crib violently, trying to break them, so he could get out, but they were strong, made of metal, because Sam knew Dean would be able to bust through them if they were wooden. 

 

After about 45 minutes of trying, Dean gives up, deciding to sit there and cry, knowing Sam would let him out, because he didn’t like it when Dean cried.

 

Sam hears Dean crying and sighs, getting up and going to the nursery. He sighs as he opens the top of the crib, grabbing Dean’s pacifier gag and locking mittens. 

 

He frowns as he holds Dean’s hands, slipping the mittens on and locking them with the key, then he grabs his head and manages to get the pacifier in his mouth, fastening it behind his head, so he wouldn’t be able to scream and wail anymore. Sam hated doing this, but Dean did deserve it.

 

Once the top of the crib is pulled down and locked again, Sam goes back to the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV. He hopes Dean will take a nap, so he can take one himself, but he knows Dean won’t, as he’s pissed and full of rage. But Sam didn’t care, Dean needed to learn that acting bad was not a good thing to do. He had to be strict sometimes.

 

Dean whines behind the pacifier gag, trying to get it off, but the stupid mittens prevented him from doing that. This wasn’t his first time with the mittens and pacifier gag. 

 

He’s had them put on several times before and they didn’t really seem to do anything, but make his anger even more worse, but this time, Sam would be prepared, as he’d have Cas there to help.

 

Eventually, Sam fell asleep on the couch, being woken up several hours later by the sound of Cas’ voice, which he was happy to hear. He was glad that Cas was with him so he didn’t have to do it alone.

 

He needed someone to watch Dean while he made dinner, potatoes, mac and cheese and chicken strips. “Cas, can you go keep an eye on Dean while I make dinner?” Sam asks. “Sure. Um…what’s that on your shirt?” He asks, seeing the mess all over the hunter’s shirt. 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it….” Sam says, going to the kitchen. He knows Dean will only eat the mac and cheese and the chicken, but he didn’t care. He knows it will end in a mess anyway.

 

Cas goes to the nursery and sighs when he sees Dean sitting in the crib, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He knows Dean is mad, so he is cautious about getting him out of the crib, unlocking the top and lifting Dean into his arms, carrying him into the kitchen, carrying him into the kitchen and putting him in his highchair, carefully removing the pacifier gag, gasping when Dean growls and bites his finger, leaving an indention where his teeth were.

 

“Oww! Dean! What have we told you about biting?! I think someone’s getting a spanking after he eats his dinner. Sam told me you’ve been acting terrible all day, so I think a spanking is needed.” Cas says sternly as he ties a bib on Dean, taking a bowl mac and cheese from Sam, grabbing a spoon and sitting in front of Dean, starting to feed him, but Dean decided to act up again, spitting food at Cas, getting the front of his coat all messy.

 

Of course, he thought that was funny, too, clapping his mittened hands and giggling, his legs kicking happily. He was proud of the way he was acting, and to be honest, he didn’t care, he did it for his own amusement. He just though it was hilarious.

 

Yanking Dean out of his highchair, Cas laid him over his knee, pulling down his diaper and frowning as he brought his hand down against Dean’s butt, giving him nearly 50 smacks, his butt turning a nice shade of red. Dean cries and squirms, trying to get off Cas’ lap, but the angel was too strong and held Dean in place as he finished the spanking, pulling up Dean’s diaper, putting him in his playpen for a time-out.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean, but you deserved it. When you learn to act right, you’ll get rewarded for your behavior’ but for now, you’re gonna sit in time-out and think a while. You’re not getting out for at least an hour, then you’ll go straight to bed.” Cas says, sitting down on the couch and watching Dean.

 

Under his breath, Dean mutters something profane, hoping Cas didn’t hear it. Maybe he needed to be a good boy, but where was the fun in that?


End file.
